vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sugitani
Summary Sugitani 'is an assassin working for Shiokishi, who's one of the members of Academy City's Board of Directors and also the man in charge of the city's military aspects such as defense and military R&D. Sugitani has identified himself as a descendant of the Kouga, which marks him as a ninja, but he has also expressed a dislike towards them, calling them "an organization of contemptible people" who did horrible things in the name of justice. Accelerator first met Sugitani when the assassin appeared to eliminate the surviving members of Spark Signal, a rebellious Academy City group that had been defeated by Accelerator. Accelerator later met the assassin once more when GROUP's search for information about the mysterious DRAGON led to them attacking Shiokishi. Sugitani quickly defeated Musujime Awaki and fought Accelerator one-on-one, but the assassin was ultimately defeated after trying to shoot Accelerator when he believed he had disabled his choker. Powers and Stats 'Tier: 9-C with hand-to-hand skills and handgun, likely higher with lighter explosion Name: Sugitani Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Male Age: Around 30 years old Classification: Human, Assassin, Ninja Powers and Abilities: Peak Human condition, expert martial artist, expert marksman, Ninja Training and Assassination skills, Stealth Mastery Attack Potency: Street level with hand-to-hand skills (As a trained assassin, martial artist and ninja he should be physically superior to Kamijou Touma) and handgun, likely higher with lighter explosion Speed: At least Peak Human (Described as using footwork beyond the limits of a human that makes it look like he's sliding over the ground to get behind Accelerator and chase after him in the narrow corridor they were fighting in) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: Street Class Durability: Street level (Should be physically superior to Touma) Stamina: At least above average as a trained ninja and assassin Range: Standard melee range, at least dozens of meters with handgun, several meters with gas lighters Standard Equipment: Large caliber handgun, cigarettes, several gas lighters Intelligence: Above average intelligence, he's an experienced assassin and personal aid to one of the members of the Board of Directors Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Marksmanship: Sugitani is skilled enough using firearms to quickly and accurately kill several people by shooting each of them once in the head or the center of the abdomen. He usually carries a large caliber handgun with him. * Martial Artist: Sugitani is also an expert martial artist, described as using footwork beyond the limits of a human that makes it look like he's sliding over the ground. He also tried to replicate Kihara Amata's special counter for Accelerator's vector redirection with mixed results, as his lack of knowledge about Accelerator's reflection led to him failing in getting the exact timing right when he tried to punch him in the head, spraining his wrist while Accelerator only felt some numbing pain. Still, Accelerator noted that the result was still something far beyond the grasp of a normal person and a sign of Sugitani's top level skills. * Stealth: As a trained ninja and assassin, Sugitani has proved himself to be capable of using stealth to his advantage. The first time he appeared when Accelerator was fighting the group known as Spark Signal, none of the people present realized he was present until he started shooting and killing Spark Signal's members. * Gas Lighters: Sugitani carries with him several special high-pressure gas lighters. The lighters can be used to release all the gas at once, using it to shoot a small anesthetic bullet that is capable of immediately knocking out a person. Sugitani normally uses the lighter as a sneak attack by pretending to use one to light a cigarette. Sugitani can also throw a lot of lighters locked at releasing gas in front of him and then throw one of his lit cigarettes into them to create an explosion and a wall of fire to attack an enemy, though it also doubles as a smokescreen to hide Sugitani's movements. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Humans Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Explosion Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Ninjas Category:Assassins Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 9